


ask sunset shimmer

by sadistic_memester



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ask-verse, Constructed Reality, F/F, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Reality Bending, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, anon a miss fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_memester/pseuds/sadistic_memester
Summary: this is what would have happend if ( during the whole anon a miss mess ) sunset was inexplicably given reality powers far stronger than even discord himselfâ̵̧͉̠̤͎t̵̛̯̩͍̺͕̯̞͍͑͋͋̅̅͗̀̓̑͠͝ ̴̯̻̠̤͛̓͜ť̷̻̩̆̈͆́̏͒̉̒͝h̴͓̗̹̀ę̷̳̙̯͙̱̪͔̙̮͍̺̲͚͚̊̈́͊̔̉͗̕͝ ̴̡̧̲̞̣̪̯̙̍̾̎̇̿c̷̢̨̻̭̝̪̰̩̰̜̿̎̎͜͝ͅǫ̵̹͍̦̙͊͆̋̋͂͌͛́̇̈͑͗̐͌͑s̸̛̛̛̻͌̔̈́̃̂̍̎̔̄͆͜ť̴̻͕̉̒̈̋̌͑̃ ̷̢̥̜̠̘͇͉̫̝͂̍́̀̄ô̵̲͕̩̰̺̣̣̼̈́̂̐́̓̑̓̀͛̍͝f̶̨̧̫̟̺̥̣͈͑̾̓̑͐̔ ̸̡̨̹͉̫̮̯̖͉̙͖̙̲̎͝a̷̯̔͌̇̈́̓̄̓ ̶̧̭͔̫̈́̚̚l̶̢̧̻̻̩͖̟̬̙̬̟̔̃̄̌̐͜ͅä̴̢̮͋̈̂̃̓̍͆̂̀͘̕͠r̷̨̛̥͙̲̤̝͍̥͓͎̘̻̯̫̈́͒͊͛͋̑̍͆̕g̴̨̺̩̹̮̦̒̓̇̓̋͗̈́͛̑̚̚e̵̛͍͖̝̦͈͋̏̇͆͛͆̒͊͐͋̓ ̸̟̙̗̲̗͍̣̼̯̹̠̂́̂͑̇̈̊̍̅͛͝c̴̛̳̽͐̌̃͐̀͘͜͠͝ḩ̵̭̱͇̤̙̻͔̪̬̼͎̏̂̓̇̈̄̇̽̃͝ų̶̭̗͈̖͎̹̪̰͕͇̝͙̂̓̀̎̓̽̊͊̚͜n̶̡̨̧̳̟̫͖̫̘̮̣̙̺̹̿̍̃̒̑̇̌̅͌̿̚̚͠͠ċ̸̨͖̳̪̝͉͉̝̘̈́͗͑͘ͅk̷̡͆̈́̌̒̊̍̕̕ ̶̹̮̤̼̰̤̤́̎o̸̗̤͙̣͍͍̺̒͌̈͊̇͛f̸̢̭̮̣̤͙̥̃̅̊͠͠ͅ ̴̰̲̗̅̄h̴̡͙̜̰̝̱̝̰̥̺̽̾͐́̌̆̑̄̐̂̇ͅe̵̡̧̗̟͖̯̬̰̻̠͍̜̎r̴̢̢̢͍̩̤̠̩̻͔͓̝̘̫͂͊̅̉̄͂́̃̋̿̏̚ ̴̗̗͎͔̱̞̍͗͑̀̎͗͊͝͝s̵̡̲̭̳̲̗̫̔̈͂̍̽͂̈́̃̊͊͘͠ȃ̸̛̱ṋ̵̓̃̅̈́́̔͌͝i̵̢̜̝͚͕̼͓̐̊̔̇̋ṭ̶͇̐̇͌̈̅̇͆̕͝y̴̨͉̽̔̉̈́̍̍͑̚̕͝.̵̡̛̫̖̞̩̗̤̫͎̩̋̈́͐̇͜͠.                                         ( first fic )





	ask sunset shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own mlp or it's characters. this fic was inspired by doki doki lteracture club and mostly monika's ability to warp reality but i will try to make the premise and some of sunset's powers as original as possible. ( she may take some traits for glados from portal and gravity fall's bill cipher but im not sure. )

Dear reader :

 

you might be wondering what's going on. well the answer is simple : i don't really know but somehow , a few months after my so called f̴̡̙̰̬͙͇̯͎̘̏̆͑̈́̂̉̒̒͜r̴̩͔̬̭̦̝̗̰̉̃̍̊͊̅̚ȋ̸̗͕͖͙͒̀̏͗͊͋̚ͅë̴͉͙̖͍̣́̊̋͂̌̊n̸̨̤̞̮̩̼̣̗̔̈́̀̒͊̉̆͑ḑ̷͔͔͎̈̑̏͠͞ͅs̳͕̻͍̪̤̻̘̍̉͑̒͂͌͝ abandoned me because of some amature imposter of me called a̷̡̦̤̗̱͈̭̤͐̾̽̑̀̅̏͝͠n̡̬̟̮̭͒̇̊̉̍͘̕͜͡͠͠o̶̳̞̩͕̗͐̈̈̽̂͑̀̀̚͡ǹ̶̨̗̩͙̊̏͘͢͡ ǎ̸͎̩͍̫̩̭̟̌͐̍͋̌̏̓ͅ m̴̹͉̼̙̦̒̑̍͗̒̕͠ȉ͇͉̥̜̩̂͋̉͟͞s̶̼̬̣̦̙̤̣̓͒̒̒̑̀̅̏s̜̲͔̜̪̬̏̆̓͑̉̅̃̕͝͠ somehow fooled them into thinking that i sold them , i found a weird geode that as soon i thouched it , it gave me a lot of crazy power and i ended up transporting everyone and mysels into another reality where i was essentially a god. so after messing and fixing things ( i don't worry about witneses since i pretty much reset the day or erase their memories ) i decided to go back and find out who anon a miss was and you won't belive who it was (probably). it was the CMC!!!!. i was somewhat shocked ( but not by much when i think about it ) and all but revenge still needed to be served , so i used my powers to exact it on them. il give you a hint about it : you know when in your dreams , every thing starts normal but suddenly you're standing in front of the whole class in just you're underwear? 

yup , let's just say that it's a good thing i wasn't physically there or else i would have a hard time trying not to laugh. anyways , im getting off topic but the point of all this is that i'm ḇ̲͇͍o̪͇̔̆ř͍͙̭̩͇͔̻̐ͩ͗̍ͤ̌ed̼̪̻͈ͮͬ̽̉ and i already did a lot of stuff witth my time and now i want to do something before i lose it. i've seen people do this short of thing on tumblr and i wanted to try it out for myself. so leave a question in the comment section and il answer the best when i can.

 

with best regards;  
sunset shimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope to read your questions soon.... ( please note that this is my first fic , so contructive critism is appreciated )


End file.
